


If your mother knew

by TheSecondMouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF Amy Pond (Doctor Who), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondMouse/pseuds/TheSecondMouse
Summary: After Amy found out that the Doctor and her daughter are in relationship and after they are out of immediate danger, what happens when there's time to talk?
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 9





	If your mother knew

"So...Doctor"

"You know after travelling with you for a while, social rules in our orginal time become pretty meaningless."

"Stuff like, dressing in an acceptable way."

"Things like that change so fast. And through time travel and regular near-death experiences you can really see that something like not being seen as weird by the general populance isn't so important."

"It really shows you your priorities."

"Like surviving, saving others or you know protecting family."

"And honestly, even my definition of family has changed."

"It does not matter which species someone is, or what lies in their past."

"You've been a great friend Doctor."

"And then you've become family."

"That's why I think, you should know..."

"This life-style is dangerous. And me and River needed some mother-daughter-bonding activity."

"I've always wanted to know where she got that shade of lipstick."

"And then one thing led to another..."

"Since the Tardis is River's parent too, she had no problem making a trainings room for us."

"I think it has brought all three of us closer too each other."

"And the Tardis had fun changing the environment and creating opponents out of the technology available to her."

"It really helped me get better quickly and even River was challenged."

"The defences of the Tardis are much better now."

"And I was able to take out five high-level opponents at once without killing them last month."

Suddenly the lights all around them dim. Amy's eyes seem like they're glowing and when she speaks it sounds as if two people are saying the words.

"If you think you can hurt our daughter, think again."

Then the Tardis looks normal again and Amy is gone.

But the Doctor does not forget.

And even in the days preceding the night of twenty-four years River Song does not doubt that she is loved.


End file.
